


Yuri on ice-微光番外-暮色2

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-微光番外-暮色2

離開宴會的場所之後，維克多連忙把勇利扶上了轎車，接著一路開往他事先準備好的宅院，整路上勇利難受的只能悶哼著幾句，臉上也染著不自然的紅暈。  
「勇利…還好嗎？」維克多緊張的摸了摸勇利的額頭，他的身體的熱度正逐漸的加深，淡淡的信息素味道也開始飄散。  
「熱…」勇利咕噥了一句，吐出來的氣息灼熱。  
這時維克多的手心捏出了一把冷汗，事情到底怎麼會變成這樣，他一點也不知道，這跟他預期的完全不一樣，所以當轎車一停在宅邸的庭院時，維克多便立刻扶著勇利下車。  
在兩人剛踏進屋內時，尤里便一臉陰暗的從走廊側邊彎了過來，雖然他已經從下屬的電話回報中了解過狀況，但是當他聞到勇利身上信息素的味道時，不免也有些震驚。  
「豬排丼為什麼會這樣？」  
「我不知道。」維克多邊說邊扶著勇利走向了一間房間。  
「等一下，維克多，你打算怎麼做。」就在維克多準備要扶勇利進房間的時候，尤里抓住了維克多的手臂問著。  
在這短暫的沉默當中，尤里嘆了一口氣繼續說著，「我有準備抑制劑，如果你想試的話…」  
「不行，尤里奧，我光是忍著不在走廊把勇利扒光已經很困難了，從這種濃度來說，勇利已經進入發情期了，一般的抑制劑止不住，在還不清楚勇利被引誘發情的原因前，我是不可能讓他用那種強效的抑制劑。」這時維克多頓了頓語氣說著，嘴裡還有一種乾澀炙熱的氣息，再次吐了一口氣後，維克多這才繼續說道，「好在出宴會廳的時候味道還沒有飄散，不然我很有可會瘋了，然後殺掉那些試圖想靠近勇利的Alpha。」  
聽著維克多的回答，尤里不禁心想，好顯這屋內的所有Alpha都事先服用過Alpha的抑制劑，避免受到信息素的影響而暴動，雖然一開始是為了另一件事情而做的，不過還好有這麼做，現在待在這屋子裡沒有使用抑制劑的Alpha就只剩他跟維克多而已。  
勇利的信息素對於尤里其實也產生了一些影響，不可否認的這讓尤里有一些暴躁，但是這並不會讓他失去控制，反而是維克多，明明幾乎不會被信息素干擾的傢伙，現在卻是冒了一身汗，每一次的吐氣呼吸都盡量的拉長，在那有些沙啞低沉的呼氣聲中，尤里知道維克多已經到達了極限，所以他最後放開了維克多，任由他把勇利給帶進屋內。  
在房門準備要準備要關上的瞬間，維克多對著走廊上的尤里喊了一聲，「克雷爾的事情就麻煩你了。」  
「去你的老爺爺！」在對著緊閉的房門踹了一腳後，尤里便頭也不回的離開。

 

當房門被關上鎖住之後，維克多幾乎是無法克制住自己的情緒把勇利給拖到了床上，雖然他有使用特殊藥劑的關係，整個房間裡都只聞得到勇利信息素的味道，但是維克多卻很明白，他體內的激素正不斷的沸騰，而遮掩味道的藥劑也僅僅只能遮掩住信息素的味道而已。  
所以當勇利整個人的陷在柔軟的床墊上時，他的腦袋也跟著熱了起來，不過此刻勇利的意識卻還是存在著，也因此在維克多跪在床緣邊扯著領帶蹦開了幾顆鈕釦時，勇利猛然的一個翻身，踉蹌的從床上滾了下去。  
「勇利！」維克多驚訝的一喊緊接把手伸了過去，但仍是撲了一個空，只見勇利側倒在地毯上翻滾了幾圈之後，顫抖著半撐起身子。  
「你…想做…什麼？維克多。」  
勇利甩了甩頭，試圖驅散掉腦中的暈眩感，然而大腦卻是越來越無法思考，半紅著的雙眼除了情欲之外，更多的是一種警戒，在被那樣的眼神看著的時候，維克多的心裡瞬間碎裂成一片。  
「不要逞強了，勇利，你現在什麼都做不了。」  
「只不過是…發情期而已…」勇利吐著一口氣說道邊嘗試站起身子，但是在他的雙腳才剛站穩時，一股強大的力道正扯著他的領口，這讓他的腳步交錯，一個拐腳失重，他的膝蓋便直直的跪在地上，身上襯衫的鈕扣也因為大力拉扯掉落一地。  
這時勇利的雪白胸口大片的暴露在空氣當中，維克多的理智也瞬間跟著斷開，他蹲下身子擒住了勇利的下巴，瘋狂的吻了上去，舌尖不斷騷刮著勇利口腔內的每一寸，傳來了一股股酥麻的感覺。  
趁著這個勢，維克多也暴力的拉下了勇利的襯衫，直到襯衫半卡在勇利手肘上為止，當維克多將手覆蓋在那緊實的胸口上時，那略帶彈性又滑膩的肌膚觸感讓他愛不釋手，幾乎是有些粗暴的維克多不斷的揉捏著勇利胸口的每一處。  
在那略帶薄繭的指尖劃過乳尖時，勇利的身體傳來了戰慄的感覺，那是勇利從來沒有感受過的，而這樣的刺激除了興奮之外，帶來的是更多的恐懼，一種對自己身體失去自主權的恐懼，彷彿他的每一寸神經跟反應都被對方掌控在手裡似的。  
這樣的害怕讓勇利稍微的恢復了理智，他奮力的推了維克多一把，而自己也因為這樣的力道而整個人向後倒去。  
這時突然被被推開的維克多，一股憤怒充滿了他所有的思緒，他的信息素在此刻不斷的在叫囂著佔據著這個人，然後狠狠的進到對方的身體裡面，大力的撞擊到對方哭泣為止。  
而在維克多反應過來以前，他已經拉著勇利的手臂把人拉到了床緣，勇利的上身整個面對床墊被壓進了床面，膝蓋則是半跪在地面，而半掛在手肘的襯衫在此刻也被粗暴的扯下。  
「住手…維克多…」勇利啞著聲音喊著，雙手奮力的掙扎想起身，然而他本身的力氣就比維克多小上許多，在加上已經進入發情期的關係，全身的力量也跟著流失，在怎麼掙扎也只是徒勞無功。  
這時勇利掙扎的這個舉動已經澈底的挑起維克多的怒火，他的雙手被維克多反轉扣在背上，靠在床緣邊的雙腿也被維克多從中間頂了開來，這時一個硬挺的器官隔著布料的靠在他的臀部，而粗壯的大腿則是卡在大腿內側不斷的來回的摩擦著。  
「你的身體可不是這麼說的，勇利。」維克多壓低了聲音說著，空閒的右手探到了勇利的身前，緩慢的解開了扣子跟褲檔的拉鍊。  
隔著薄薄的內褲，維克多的手覆蓋在前方仔細的搓揉著，這時的勇利只能緊咬住嘴唇發出濃重的呼吸聲，像是深怕一個不忍不住就發出了呻吟。  
「你明明想要我這麼碰你。」維克多帶著情慾而沙啞的嗓音說著。  
「我沒…有。」努力的吐出這幾個字之後，勇利又奮力的扭動著身子試圖反抗著。  
「真是個不乖的孩子阿。」  
這時維克多嘆口氣說道，接著將抽回來的右手一把抓住臀上的褲頭與內褲邊緣，然後唰的一聲，整個褲子連同內褲都被退到了地面，直到卡在膝蓋上頭為止。  
這時大量的透明黏濁的液體順著大腿的邊緣緩緩落下，那屬於勇利特有的信息素味道又更加的散發開來，房間內的空氣頓時都被這股味道給淨化一般變得十分的美好，那是不同於一般Omega黏膩的味道，雨後森林般的氣味讓人覺得十分涼爽，甚至會讓人產生了種在林間的錯覺。

而當維克多的手指探進臀縫朝著身後的入口擠壓時，勇利的身子很明顯的顫了顫，沾滿了大量黏液的手指撐開了入口的皺褶處探進了入內，勇利只覺得一股騷癢的感覺爬滿了他的內壁，似乎是在渴求著更多的觸碰。  
這就是他…勝生勇利…  
在這時勇利只能無力並且悲哀的想著，即使是這種半強迫式的關係；即使是沒有愛情的觸碰，但是他的身體依然渴求著維克多，需要著那個男人，在這時候勇利才澈底的明白，原來自己對維克多的情感不僅僅只是單純的憧憬與崇拜而已，那說不出口也不能說的情感，讓勇利胸口一痛。  
光是想著這也許是維克多對自己的報復與處罰，勇利就忍不住覺得自己可悲而笑了起來，然而在他所沒有發現的是，在他身後仔細盯著他瞧的維克多，除了因為情慾而有些瘋狂之外，在那雙眼裡卻是有著濃到化不開情感，只要能對上那雙眼睛就能夠明白，維克多對他是充滿了愛憐，然而此刻的勇利卻是什麼也看不見，什麼也無法感受到。

在手指不斷的增加摩擦擴張之下，維克多的指腹也剛好磨擦在某個點上時，勇利的身體明顯的抽動了一下，體內的腸壁也跟著緊縮著抽搐。  
「看來是這裡了。」維克多淡笑了一聲，接著便猛力的朝著那一點碾壓，而從來沒有承受過這樣刺激的身體忍不住的顫抖了起來，連緊咬住的嘴唇也止不住的流洩出一點呻吟。  
這時的勇利只能張著嘴喘著氣，無法闔上的雙唇把床單給染溼了一片，在這樣的衝擊之下，勇利的大腦已經幾乎失去了思考，甚至連反抗的意識都從他的腦海裡消失，這時候他也只能感受著，一股猶如窒息一般的快感正不斷的從他體內爬滿了全身，每一寸肌膚都像是有電流竄過一般帶著酥麻痠癢的感覺。  
也許是察覺到勇利已經無法掙扎了，維克多固定著勇利的左手也跟著鬆了開來，只見被凹折到背後的雙手無力的落下，連一點反抗的能力也沒有。  
而在這當口維克多突然的抽出了自己的手指，在拉下褲頭拉鍊的同時，一個硬挺粗壯的器官便從內褲裡彈跳了出來，當飽實硬挺的前端卡進了勇利的臀縫時，勇利還來不及說一個不字，一雙手便握著他的腰間，一個挺腰，硬挺的前端撐開了入口直直的入內。  
雖然前面已經有作過擴張的動作，在加上大量的潤滑液的輔助之下，維克多進入的過程十分的順利，但是一股酸痛的脹感還是從勇利的內壁傳了開來，這不免讓勇利發出了細微的悶哼聲，被脹滿的內壁似乎都要被這滾燙的器官給燙平似的，粗壯的柱身彷彿壓平了他的每一處的皺褶，而勇利的內壁也緊緊將其包覆在內，甚至連器官的形狀以及青筋與血管的脈絡線條都能感受的一清二楚。  
雖然這樣情況並不是維克多一開始就計畫中的發展，但是當事情發展到現在，在進到勇利體內時，他也只能發出了一聲滿足的嘆息，雖然此刻的場景遠比他過去腦中所幻想的還要沒有情趣許多，但是那個美好的感覺卻是超出了他的所有想像，果然真人跟想像之間有著巨大的差距，這樣的美好在實際體驗之前，無論怎麼樣都是維克多無法想像的。  
或許也是太過美好的關係，維克多開始有些失去控制的抓著勇利的腰肢瘋狂的挺身，每一次的挺進都從勇利的敏感點上擦過，這不禁讓勇利發出了像貓叫聲一般的微弱呻吟，整個身體也因為維克多的動作而前後晃動著。  
隨著每一下的撞擊，一股酸軟的感覺從尾椎開始爬升，前端逐漸硬挺起來的器官則是被緊緊壓著而貼在了床緣邊，隨著維克多的每一下的抽插，前端的性器也跟著擺動磨擦在細緻的床單上頭，一種詭異刺癢帶點微痛的觸感，讓勇利的頂端也開始滲出了點點水珠。  
這時的勇利已經完全放棄了掙扎，任由維克多大力的挺腰動作著，在勇利的體內只剩下焦躁不已的躁動，而隨著快感爬升起來的熱度，似乎可以將自己的一切給融化似的，他的大腦也在同時幾乎放棄了思考，只有不斷的嗡鳴聲在他耳邊響起。

然而就在體內的器官頂到深處的某一部位時，勇利的身體突然起了劇烈的變化，本來停止掙扎的身體開始劇烈掙扎了起來，但是隨著維克多的撞擊，強烈的快感襲捲而來，這又讓勇利軟下身子。  
「阿…不…不要…」勇利虛弱的喊著，混雜著破碎的呻吟聲，即使是略帶哭音的請求也絲毫起不了任何的作用，維克多毫不憐憫的持續著朝著某個軟嫩入口撞擊。  
這樣有如哭泣般的請求，反而只會加深維克多想狠狠的佔有勇利的慾望，他扣在勇利腰肢上的雙手抓的越來越緊，而每一次的退出幾乎是退到只剩頂端卡在洞口為止，接著是大力的挺了進去，一下又一下的撞擊在柔嫩的入口上頭，這讓勇利的大腿開始跟著顫抖，緊繃的雙腿幾乎是要抽筋一般，強烈的酸麻膨脹的感覺不斷的從入口蔓延，這只能讓勇利一下跟著一下發出了破碎不堪的呻吟。  
當維克多再度用力的挺進入內時，他突破了那軟嫩的入口，在他的性器直往進通道裡的內側時，那不同於腸道更加柔嫩溫暖的觸感讓維克多發狂，在通道裡的每一次抽插都能帶給勇利劇大的衝擊，這讓勇利忍不住的緊握著手指，而過度用力的指節也因此泛白著。  
「勇利…」  
情不自禁的，維克多喊了一聲，那一聲充滿了濃厚的情感，但此刻的勇利卻因為強烈快感刺激導致腦袋幾乎無法思考，所以那一聲呼喊之下所包含的情感勇利並沒有察覺。  
他只知道在他體內肆意的器官突破宮口的瞬間，他全身發出類似痙攣般的顫抖，被壓在床緣的性器也在此時艱澀的吐出白色的液體出來。  
而大量濕潤的液體也不斷的從兩人交和的地方滲出，有些憐愛的，維克多彎下了身子在勇利的後背留下了一個又一個的吻，等著勇利從這一波情慾的快感退下之後，維克多才開始繼續抽動著下身，在抽插的動作持續沒有多久的時間，勇利便可以感覺到在通道內的器官正不斷膨脹的變大，一股恐懼頓時從心底竄了出來，這讓勇利忍不住的哭喊出聲。  
「不要…維克多…求求你…」  
那帶著沙啞的哭聲，讓人聽了很鼻酸，然而已經成結的性器是無法退出的，維克多只能安撫似輕摸著勇利的背部，然後朝著勇利的後頸咬上了一口，當大量的信息素進到勇利體內時，他的大腦也已經跟著糊成了一片，甚至連恐懼的感覺都給遺忘了，只剩下眼淚一滴一滴的落在了床單上頭。  
而成結的性器也在這一刻噴濺出大量的精液，溫熱的液體充滿了勇利小腹，那一下的衝擊對勇利來說太過於刺激，在射精還沒結束以前，他就已經看不清眼前的任何的東西，於是在勇利眼前一黑時，他連維克多的最後一聲也沒有聽見。  
「我愛你，勇利」  
那是在維克心裡不知道刻劃多少便的話語。

當漫長的射精結束之後，維克多這才緩緩的從勇利身體內退出，大量白濁的液體從穴口跟著一起被帶出體內，這時候在勇利身上已經混雜了維克多的味道，雖然維克多本身因為服用藥劑的關係是一點味道都沒有，但是他標記勇利的時候，藥劑並不會在勇利身上發起作用，也因此整個房間內散滿了勇利被標記後的味道。  
這時維克多滿足的窩在勇利的頸邊聞了一聞，雖然事情完全脫離了他的掌控，他還在思考該怎麼跟勇利說才好，但是現在最重要的事就是得先把勇利清洗乾淨讓他好好的休息才行。  
初次的標記對Omega的身心來說都是一種巨大的消耗，於是維克多溫柔的把人給整個抱起踏進了浴室，接著仔仔細細的開始做起了事後的清潔。  
「應該會懷孕吧。」當維克多仔細清理著勇利大腿內側；那混雜著精液與潤滑液的黏稠液體時，忍不住這麼想著，而他嘴角也忍不住彎了彎掛起了笑容。  
在最後把勇利從浴缸裡撈出來的時候，維克多小心的把人放在了床上，他讓勇利躺在床面上乾淨的那一側，接著攤開了被子把人給包的密實，雖然這時的維克多在私心上還想要再多做個幾次，除去場所不合適的原因之外，在勇利刺激到暈了過去的當下他也不捨得再這麼做。  
所以最後維克多只能在勇利的額頭上留下了一吻後，就獨自走進了浴室裡面，但是就在浴室的門被維克多關上的同時，躺在床上的勇利，眼睫毛卻輕輕的顫了顫，一點淚珠也跟著滑落。

 

而在另一邊當尤里把該做的事情都處理完之後，他連忙在不醒人事的克雷爾身上注射了鎮靜劑以及特殊用的抑制劑後，就把人給塞進了轎車後座，隨後朝著護衛交代了幾句，便連忙的上了另一台轎車，直直的往大宅的方向回去。  
在踏進客廳的瞬間，尤里剛好看見維克多正濕著頭髮從房間裡走了出來，看著維克多，尤里沉默的從口袋裡扔出了一把針筒後說道：  
「發情期專用的抑制劑，給克雷爾用的那一種，看要不要先給豬排丼用，這個比較不會有藥物相互作用的問題，好在當時有多準備一支，我剛剛派人去拿的。」  
「讓我在想想，尤里奧。」  
「發情期一旦開始就需要三天才會停止，你不可能跟勇利在這裡耗上三天，就算你現在送他去醫院難保不會半途就不會開始發情。」  
「我知道…」看了尤里一眼，維克多嘆了嘆口氣然後繼續說著，「香檳裡的藥劑跟香水相互引發作用的結果，跟我計畫的不一樣。」  
「任何計畫都不可能不會有意外的，這是你自己說過的，維克多，至少克雷爾那邊我們進行很順利。」  
就在維克多跟尤里兩人站在門口談話的時候，他們卻沒有發現隔著一道門板，勇利正靠在上頭仔細的聽著他們的談話，第一波發情期剛過的當下，他得到了短暫的清醒，在門板上勇利依稀只聽得見，抑制劑、香檳、香水以及相互引發的作用，頓時勇利只覺得自己又再度被撕裂成一片一片，原來維克多早就知道了，早就知道自己的計畫，甚至還提前做了安排。  
一想到這裡，勇利張開了嘴無聲的笑著，那個笑容十分的苦澀，甚至夾帶了一點點的淚水，但是自己又有什麼立場說些什麼呢？  
他最一開始就是派來要來暗殺維克多的啊！就算他殺不下手，就算他跟截金斯達成的協議是不殺維克多，但是那又怎麼樣？怎樣都不可能改變他進組織是為了殺維克多的事實。  
所以當勇利無力的坐在地板上聽著兩人漸行漸遠的腳步聲，勇利只覺得自己好笑的異常，而理所當然的，他也沒沒聽見那之後這兩人之後的對話。

 

「維克多，你在香檳裡也只是添加了會抵消勇利下的藥物成份而已，裡面雖然包含了一些提神和興奮的藥劑，但是這些根本不會導致發情期的誘發，豬排丼自己本身都有定期服用抑制劑，所以也不可能是自身的關係，香水裡面也只有會跟香檳引發副作用的藥引而已，那個也只會造成很單純的不適感。」  
「香水裡面會引發的只有暈眩跟頭痛而已，現在只能推斷勇利本身還有服用其他藥物，所以才導致發情期的引發。」  
「不過現在說這些也沒有用，你決定好要怎麼做了嗎？」  
「帶上抑制劑先送勇利去醫院吧，中途真的來不及再使用。」  
對於維克多的決定，尤里並沒有任何的反對或支持，只是一臉鐵色的盯著維克多看，最後才是想到什麼般的說著。  
「你不怕勇利醒過來會恨你嗎？雖然是緊急狀況，不過沒有一個Omega會喜歡這種被強迫標記的事情。」  
「我知道…但是我也只能這麼處理，即便我的計畫出錯了，導致這件事情發生，我也寧可他現在就恨我，也要這麼做，我不希望有天他會消失到我再也找不到他。」這話雖然說得很肯定，但是一點猶豫也沒有，可是尤里卻還是聽出了字句裡頭的無奈與心酸。  
「先去看一下豬排丼的狀況，然後再送去醫院做檢查，看看到底是什麼原因導致發情期的開始。」像是轉開話題般尤里如此說道。  
然而此刻的他們沒有想到的是，在他們大意的現在，勇利早就已經從房間裡逃出，在那個房間裡只剩空蕩蕩的一片，只留下兩人標記後的信素味道還停留在其中。  
然而這時候並沒有人能預料，勇利的這一次逃跑在將來卻引發了各式各樣的事情，而最初的轉折點就從這裡開始。  
也沒有人能預料得到，將來的他們要面對的是怎麼樣的困難。

改變也許是好的，也許是壞的，勇利跟維克多都很清楚，但是不去試著改變的話，那麼所有的一切將不會突破，想要有所突破那就必須改變，而一旦改變了也就沒有回頭的機會，這也就是他們所要承擔的風險。

即使維克多在怎麼不願意去面對這些可能造成的傷害，但是對維克多來說沒有比勇利的生存還要重要的事情，所以要讓勇利得已脫離這一切，那麼維克多也只能利用勇利的計畫而進行自己的行動。

我愛你，勇利。  
這是維克多想要改變的原因，也是維克多心裡最為奢侈的一句話，然而這一句我愛你，卻是在很久以後才傳達到對方的內心。

一句我愛你，從這刻起成為了最簡單卻也最困難的一句話。


End file.
